Toneri Otsutsuki
"I will remain on the moon to atone my sins." Summary Toneri Ōtsutsuki (大筒木トネリ, Ōtsutsuki Toneri) is a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan's branch family on the Moon. Base Toneri This form is untierable. Destructive Power Feats: His puppets collapse a cave onto Hiashi. His energy blasts knock Naruto backwards. The meteors from his moon plan are able to destroy cities with their blasts. Speed Feats: Grabs Hinata hostage and the puppet avoids Naruto as he charges in. His projection is fast enough to avoid Naruto's attacks. Gets behind the Leaf ninja before any of them can notice. His puppet dodges Naruto's attack. His puppet is able to somewhat keep up with Naruto in CQC. Strength Feats: His puppets are able to deal with fodder Hyuga with ease. The Hamura statue destroys the area around the Leaf ninja. The Hamura statue is able to wrestle Kurama. The Hamura statue had tackled Kurama to the ground and starts punching him. Durability Feats: The Hamura statue survives Kurama's TBB, then regenerating by reforming from nearby stone. Survives but is sent flying by the Hamura statue breaking through the moon's surface under him. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can create projections of himself. His puppets can use controlled blasts of chakra. Controls dozens of puppets to fight Naruto. His use of the Tenseigan allows him to collapse parts of the moon and send it flying to the Earth. Just one piece is able to create a blast large enough to be seen from space. Creates a trap that puts his enemies into a genjutsu of their memories. The bubbles in the area being the source. Creates an attack absorbs Naruto's Rasengan, then causing part of his chakra to fall out. His Telekinesis ragdolls Hinata. His telekinesis has Hinata prisoner, and he destroys the scarf in his anger. Takes control of Hinata by manipulating her soul. Pulls Hinata towards himself and then embeds Naruto into the wall with his telekinesis. Creates and controls a massive statue of Hamura. The Hamura statue rains down giant rocks at Kurama. Gathers the Byakugans from the Tenseigan as a last resort. Absorbs Naruto's chakra with the Byakugans in his power. Gear: Uses puppets. His puppets fly on other puppets. Has puppets in his likeness. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Tenseigan Toneri This form is tiered at Peak Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Creates a wind blast that blows away the leaf ninja and destroys part of the moon. His Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion is able to match Naruto's Planetary Rasengan. The clash of Naruto's Rasengan Barrage and Toneri's TSO attack creates a large explosion. Slices the moon in half with his Golden Wheel Reincarnation. Creates a volley of TSOs to use against Naruto's clones, then combining them to create an explosion to get rid of them all. Destroys the area around Naruto with his second Golden Wheel Reincarnation. Speed Feats: Moves between Naruto and Hinata as they try to recuperate. Manages to hit Naruto with one of his telekinesis attacks. Toneri and Naruto clash in CQC as they fly across the moon. Dispatches of a bunch of Naruto clones with his TSOs. Strength Feats: Toneri and Naruto clash in CQC as they fly across the moon. Durability Feats: His TSO blocks the blast from Naruto's TSOs. Blocks the Giant Rasengans from Naruto and his clones, then tanks an uppercut and Naruto's Rasengan which causes a large explosion. Survives but is exhausted of his Tenseigan chakra after Naruto lands his punch that sent him flying and caused mutliple explosions. Stamina Feats: Uses a second Golden Wheel Reincarnation against Naruto. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Creates a cage from his TSO that locks Hinata in. Rains down rocks at Naruto with his telekinesis. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References